Daughter to Father
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Sakura at age 10 was kicked out of her own house by her father. Kakashi seeing her out on the street takes her in as his own. Chapter 8: The Dream. Sakura has a strange dream, but maybe this dream can finally all of the problems in her life make sense.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: (Alright here's the disclaimer now, this is throughout the story unless I say claimer for any poems I wrote or my lyrics) I don't own Naruto or most of the songs I use in this Fan fiction, I'm only going to write this once okay?

Warning: (Also only going to put this once) Yes most characters are OOC. That is because it is not in any way related to the story line of Naruto, so it does not have to be.

* * *

Sakura Haruno Hatake sat on her bed singing to herself," Why'd you have to go, why'd you have to go, Daughter to father, daughter to father, I am broken but I am hoping, daughter to father, daughter to father, tell me truth did you ever love me 'cause these are... these are the confessions of a broken..." She heard a loud knock in the distance.

"Sakura are you feeling okay? I brought you a cup of hot chocolate! With the tiny marshmallows!" Kakashi said entering the room with a warm cup of hot chocolate. It was perfect for this time of year, even though it has yet to snow.

"Thanks dad I'm fine, just thinking…," she said with a sigh, trying not to think of her painful past.

"I know it must be hard but things will get better. So for now enjoy your hot chocolate." Kakashi handed the pink haired teen the cup of hot cocoa with a warm smile.

"Arigeto... Oto-san" She whispered as she saw Kakashi leave the room. Her mind drifted back off to her unforgettable and painful past.

-Five Years Before-

"I can't stand seeing you anymore!" said Shizumo Haruno to a young eight-year-old Sakura as he pushed her out onto the street with anger.

"No... No... Why did this happen?" Sakura said clinging to the door on her knees. First, her mother had died only a month before, then her father was going completely insane at the death of her mother, and lastly to top that off he had thrown her out on the street to fend for herself in the cold harsh winter. No one was out at this time of night, her legs felt numb from the cold and her fingers felt frozen.

That is when a person had come up from behind, "Sakura, is that you?" The voice asked, "What are you doing out here at this time of night, and wearing that?" He asked pointing out the fact she was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and shorts.

She looked up with sad sorrowful eyes, "K-Kaka-shi- sensei?" She stuttered more from the cold than surprise. Her skin was becoming pale as they talked; she looked like she was going to catch hypothermia.

"Your father finally snapped didn't he?" Kakashi said his voice full of sorrow and empathy as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Yeah I guess you could say so," Sakura said then beginning to cough hysterically.

"Here I'll take you back to my house, you will die out here if I don't do something" He said as he took he took her hand and started to walk her to his home.

"T-thank y-you sensei..." She said running along by his side looking almost ill from the cold. Sakura was only 8 years of age at the time, and her life from then on would change forever.

--

Sakura was brushing her hair as she sat on her bed looking at the picture of her mother, which sat on her lap, "Hey, mum…" She spoke with tears building in her eyes, "It's the anniversary of your death again, I just wanted to say, I hope you're happy in heaven, because I love you." Sakura then placed the picture on her nightstand.

That picture filled Sakura with elation and made her often forget her pain because she knew her mom always loved her no matter wear she was. Even after her death Sakura believed, her mother watched over her, trying her best to keep her safe, as Sakura's relationship with her dad before her mother's death was shaky, never really giving her any bond with her biological father.

Kakashi was like the father she never had, the father she always wanted. He cared about her, and treated her as if she were his own child. He trained her, making her stronger to be able to keep up with students her age group so that when she was ready she could join in the academy and become a genin if she wanted.

Tomorrow would be her first day at the academy, 'Maybe I can create a new life for myself and hopefully find friends that like me for me!' she thought to herself as she turned off her light, sunk under her covers, and slowly drifted off into a sweet slumber.


	2. First day!

Chapter 2: First day; to be weird, or not to be weird.

Sakura awoke in a normal fashion at 7:30 as usual, took a shower, and put on her new ninja kimono. It had slits at the sides, had the colors you would normally find during autumn, with leaf patterns to complement the coloring as well. She tied her pink hair in a ponytail and let her bangs hang down against the sides of her face. Sakura also had a stigmatism so she put on her black, rectangular glasses. Then she slipped on her black ninja sandals.

"Sakura time for school, you're goanna be late!" She heard Kakashi call from down stairs/

"I'm coming Dad!" She yelled as she then finished putting her books neatly in her bag and ran down stairs.

"Sakura do you have everything?" Kakashi asked as he handed her, her lunch for school.

"Yeah, yeah I have everything!" She said as she ran out the door, "Bye dad!" She yelled as she continued running along the sidewalk to the academy.

"Bye", Kakashi yelled back as he shut the door with a smile upon his face.

Sakura then began to walk down the street and she followed all the other kids to the academy. There were so many people it was hard to imagine for a girl who'd been home school most of her life.

"Hey new kid who are you?" a stranger asked from behind. She had really long blond hair, held up in a high ponytail,

"Isn't it rude to ask someone's name before introducing yourself?" Sakura asked as she cocked her head to the side, she didn't mean anything rude by it; it is just the way she was taught.

"Sorry my name is Ino Yamanaka what's yours?" The girl asked with a careful eye as if to make sure I wasn't a complete freak or something.

"My name is Sakura Hatake" Sakura introduced herself with a cheerful smile.

"So you're Kakashi's girl Hun…?" A woman said appearing from out of no wear, she had dark hair, dark eyes, and very pale skin.

"Y-Yes…" She said with a slight stutter, "That's right" She felt a chill run down her spine, there was something strange about that girl she didn't like.

"Interesting, this shall be quite an astonishing year…,"The woman said and then she took her leave.

"Who was that?" Sakura said clenching her fists, trying not to show how frightened she had just been.

"That was a teacher from the academy, top rank. Her name is Kanaiyoko Shizuma."

"Kanaiyoko?" she asked, "That name…" Sakura thought about the name for a moment, "…It sounds so familiar" she thought aloud.

"Well anyway let me see your schedule!" Ino said as if the scary teacher had never passed. She quickly grabbed the schedule from Sakura's hands.

"Um… I have Target practice first, and then I have GT history, lunch, Gym, then French 1A, and finally geometry. Et toi?" She said with a smile, recalling from memory as Ino looked at the names of teachers for reference.

"Wow, I don't take a different language 'till like next year, and you have GT History? You must be really smart." She said starting to laugh a bit.

"Eh, come ci come ca…" Sakura replied laughing with her.

"Wow, I have no idea what you just said but you can speak French girl" she spoke with an enthusiastic voice.

"Merci beaucoup, I learned quite a bit of French studying with Kakashi-Sensei." She spoke happily, "I did all that studying just catch up with all of you."

"Cool I think I'd rather be home though then here, but becoming a ninja will be fun right?" Ino asked almost as if uncertain as we walked through the academy doors.

"Definitely" she said with a large smile "Talk to you later at lunch Ino!" Sakura said waving her hand goodbye.

Sakura walked onward to first period, Target practice. They were studying the parts of different weapons when I walked in.

"Gomene! I lost my way and I'm somewhat new here! So I don't exactly know were everything is quite yet!" Sakura said sounding out of breath.

"Ah you must Kakashi's girl Sakura. Late just like him I guess that rubbed off of him to you" She said laughing a bit, but it was true. Kakashi was late for everything, no matter what the circumstance.

"Sorry!" Sakura said pulling out here books.

"Everyone this is Sakura Hatake she's new here so hum… Neji I'd like you to show her around school, but before you start that I'm sure since Sakura had been training with Kakashi your aim must be great so let's see!" She said excited.

"Yes sensei…" I took a kunai and set up a small target. I stood back about 3 yards and through the Kunai, and it hit the center of the tiny target, "Oh darn!"

"Huh…? What do you mean you hit the middle?" Neji pointed out walking over.

"Yeah but it was exactly .01 centimeters from the middle technically speaking…" Sakura said sighing…

"This is interesting… Sakura demon straight your favorite jutsu…"

"Okay… um… Fire blazing suns hear my call; summon the demon from the deepest reaches of the Earth." Suddenly the ground began but Sakura paid no mind to it. Then suddenly a dragon appeared.

"Sakura why have you summoned me, do you have a purpose?" The dragon asked yawning. She obviously hadn't been summoned in a long time.

"Does showing one of my favorite jutsu count?" Sakura said putting her kunai back.

"No, well please save me for an emergency. I know you wouldn't summon me unless you had a reason, so please don't startle me like that!"

"Yeah, yeah, Shiteru-Kun" Sakura said performing the release sign.

Everyone just stared with a dumbfounded expression, "S…she's like… T…the Ninja Akuji…"

"Akuji? What did you all speak of that made you have such a dumbfounded expression?" Sakura asked.

"She's evil…" Everyone agreed

"No, I just can summon a dragon is all; soon you people can summon your animal! I'm not evil I-I've just practiced more!"

"Relax… People does she look evil to you? Pink is a representative of the trait sweet or kind hearted. That's what her dragons color was right?" Neji said sighing.

"Yes… Um… I uh…" Just then, the bell rang.

"C'mon Sakura" He said with an apathetic expression.

"Okay I'm coming Neji-Sama!" Sakura said bowing when she reached him.

"Stop that, it's annoying. Just follow me. Seeing your abilities you probably have GT history am I correct?"

"Y…Yes…" Sakura replied as Neji lead her to her classes.

The rest of the day Sakura continuously dumbfounded her classes with either her knowledge or ability… It was now 7:30 PM I had decided to stay after classes for extra-help in French.

"Sakura do you want me to walk you home?" Someone said from behind.

"Huh, Neji I thought you left already." Sakura said as she turned around with a light smile, though it was weak because she was getting tired.

"I always stay this late; usually I use the target practice grounds after school. During the summer I usually lose my touch in targeting." He said with a sigh.

"Um… sure…" Sakura replied nervously…

"It's usually dangerous at this time of night for those traveling alone anyway so…" He started, but Sakura soon cut him off mid-sentence.

"Yes… Thank you" I said trying to keep my thoughts to myself 'He's so kind… I never expected this year for me to have made a good friend so quickly but I guess things happen'

"Okay c'mon…" Neji said as we walked out. Neji wasn't kidding though it was very cold and dark at this time of year.

Just then, Sakura spotted a little girl crying she ran over to her, "What's wrong little one?"

"I'm so hungry, I hate the winter!" The little girl replied.

Sakura smiled, "Here take this. I had brought an extra sandwich would you like it?"

The small child nodded, Sakura handed the girl the sandwich, "Thank you!" the girl said with a light smile.

Sakura then began to walk again, Neji gave a surprised look, "Wow, I haven't seen anyone do that since the 3rd Hokage was around"

"Oh really…? How funny. I find that littler children need a chance to survive to every day I ask my dad for 2 sandwiches instead of just one."

"That's really kind of you…" Just then, it began to snow.

"Awe, It's so beautiful isn't it?" Sakura said trying to catch a snowflake in her mouth.

"Yeah…" Neji said softly smiling.

'A weird day it's been, hasn't it Sakura?' She asked herself as she danced around as the snow flakes fell.

About 2 minutes later Neji and Sakura had reached her house.

"Thank you Neji for walking me home" Sakura said as she walked inside her house.

Neji smiled, "No problem" he replied as he walked onwards to his house.

At Sakura's house.

"Sakura you sure are late… What's with that?" Kakashi said scratching his head.

"Oh I was getting extra help in French!" Sakura replied in a quick manner as she ran upstairs into her room.


	3. What am I thinking?

Chapter 3: What am I thinking?

Sakura's POV

This is now 5 weeks into the school year...

I was in french class with me was Neji, Shikamaru, Rieta, Nanao, and Karin... A small class you must think but that's only because some of us are so smart!

"Now class we are goanna have a project on poetry. You will each chose a partner and create a poem in french then you will create the english version of the poem and recite it to the class. If it gets a perfect score it will be posted in the hall way on open house day. As you all know is when your parents may visit you during school and see what you are learning." Then the bell rang... It was time for math but I payed no mind really... I was walking in the hallway when Neji ran up to me... He was apperntly exausted from running.

"Sakura I wanted to know do you wanna be my partner for the french project?"  
"Hun..? Um... Oui. That would be cool but, why?" "Well of coarse because your the smartest one there but also because your my friend." "Oh... well, Yeah sure I don't mind uh... We could start on it at my place okay"

"Sure see you after school" Neji said as he took his leave...

'Neji's class is on the other side of the school isn't it? You know it's kind of sweet for a guy to run that far just to be your parner for a project... AH what am I thinking!?!?!?' I shook my head and ran off into math.

about 46 minutes into math

"Sakura how many perfect squares can you think of at the moment?"

"Hun...? Oh um... 1, 4, 9, 16, 25, 36, 49, 64, 81, 100, 121, 244... Yeah those off the top of my head..." I chuckled but the hole time I couldn't help but stare from the corner of my left eye... Just then the bell ran... It was time to go home finally this day even though flew by swiftly left me clueless as to what was really happening today...

I walked swiftly out of the classroom eager to get started on the french project! The funny thing was though that it was my only homework. I took out my cellphone and began to dial my friend Gina's phone number.

During the call

"Hello?"

"Hey Gina!"

"Oh hey Sakura so have you taken my advice?"

"What was that again?"

"HAVE FUN!!!!"

"Right right I knew that..." I said sighing

"Sakura!!!!!" Someone shouted into the phone... 'oh god it's not that creep...'

"SAKURA I STOLE THE PHONE FROM MY SIS!!!"

'shoot... Not him again...', "Uh… hi"

"Hi I like miss you and…" I tried to block him out as he spoke.

"Can you please put Gina on the line?"

"Fine..."

"OMG Sakura my brother is such a retard!"

"Welcome to my world... Why does he have to be so obsessed with me?"

"Don't ask me, Oh my dad says I have to get of and do my homework. Good luck little buddy!"

"Bye..."

End of call...

Neji walkes over..., "Something tells me you tryed to talk to your friend and the idiot brother got on and started to annoy everyone?"

"Wow... Your smart..."

"So what is the topic goanna be for the french project?" Neji said as we began to walk out the door...

"Well I was thinking a sad and yet happy theme like emotions. Et toi?"  
"I like that idea! Emotions is what I was thinking like kind and sad verses hatred and love..." Neji's face turned red. Maybe it was because he was standing in a cold area.

5 minutes later...

"Dad?!" I called out when I got back..., "Must still be on that mission of his..."

"You mean the one to retrieve that Uchiha?" Neji said bluntly

"Anyway... Okay I think I have a good first line..."

"Okay so emotions right? Okay..." Neji said as we sat on the couch with our binders wide open, a pencil already in hand, and a piece of lined paper already opened to.

"Love and Hatred... That's all I got what about you?"

"Kind and selfish" Neji said...

"I've got it! These are all emotions I feel."

" How do you feel?" Neji said starting to get into this.

"I feel sad" I said, this was getting fun...

"I feel alone and mad" Neji said smiling...

"Like I can never be glad" I laughed, "Why can't these feelings just leave me alone?"

"PERFECT!" Neji said with an excited tone...

L'amour et la haine,

la nature et égoïste.

Ce sont les émotions que je ressens.

Comment vous sentez-vous?

Je me sens seul et fou,

comme je ne peut jamais être heureux.

Pourquoi ces sentiments ne peuvent pas me laisser seul?

"Wow, You're a fast transelater!" Neji said, "So what else should we work on...?"

"How 'bout History I'm really behind" I said Pulling out a big textbook.

"How so? I mean you do have an A+ I don't think there's anything higher then that!" Neji stated with a confused look on his face.

I sighed, "I was thinking about cutting out History for art or chorus" I said brushing my hair out of my face.

"You sing?" He asked with a curious tone.

"Yeah, sometimes" I smiled as I put my work back into my binder.

"I'd like to hear that" He said smiling back at me.

I nodded and started to sing, "Misey is, Misery seems, To be my un-absent lullaby. It sings to me, All the things I am. I am falling apart at my seems. I can't hold on to my dreams. And you watch as I fall again. Watching as I die again. I can't hold on anymore, I am worthless. I am weak, I am Misery.

"That was great" He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you. I liked to write songs usually when I'm sad... But one day, yes one day I will show that I'm not as weak as many people believe I am"

"Sweet like roses, but sad in her poses, she lies her head over in a gloomy way. Memories journey through her head. As she streems down a stress filled river called life. She drowns in her sarrow but when she came to. She blossomed from a bud to a flower. She would be able to endure winters coldness in hopes for a better tommorow..."

"Neji that was... Really poetic... Sad poetic and very desciptive..." I said with stunned eyes... I didn't know what was hapening to me... My body wasn't listening to me... All I could do was stare. Right into his lavender eyes. 'I feel such a happy essence from him but I don't know why I feel so... So... I can't explain. My heart is racing and I feel so... Like in a transe... Neji was so close to me now... I think I want to... AH WHAT AM I THINKING!'

****

'You want to kiss him!'

'Who are you?'

__

'I'm your inner self!'

'Um... I wan't to kiss him?'

****

'Duh...! Do I have to spell it out for you? You have a huge crush on him!'

'No I don't… do I?'

__

'I'm you and you are me! CHA... No escaping now!'

Neji's POV

****

'Hello!'

'Who are you?'

****

'The name is inner Neji!'

'Hun...? Why are you here?'

****

'Just to tell you that your faces are about 3 centemeters appart...'

'hun...? OH CRAP!'

****

'Don't fight it you moron!'

Sakura's POV

****

'It's like the song "Can't fight the Moonlight" So stop fighting how you feel and kiss him already!'

'No way...'

****

'About 1 centemeter in counting...'

'WHA...? Why can't I pull away?'

****

'Because about 9/10 times you get asked out and you say so you most likely won't get a happy ending with the one you love...'

'Who says I love Neji?'

****

'Chaa... Your a dobe! Alright I'm you and you are me... I know what you feel 'cause I'm the expert!'

'What do you...'

I snapped out of my daze to find myself kissing Neji, I blushed madly. 'Oh my god… Inner Sakura I swear I'm going to kill you'

****

'You like it, and you know it'

Neji pulled me closer as we kissed. I started to relax, this was really what I wanted. Only the fifth week in school and I'm falling for someone. I smiled against his lips, this wasn't a happy ending, just a happier beginning to my hellish nightmare I call my life.

Inner Sakura said as she faded. 


	4. School dance PART 1

Daughter to father

Summery: for this chapter only 'cause it's in 2 parts I want to tell you that Neji is gonna ask Sakura somthing! You can guess what by the name of the chapter!

Chapter 4: The school dance Part # Un (one)

Sakura's POV.

"Pssst!" I heard a voice come from me window. Of coarse I knew who it was...

"Neji?" I said opening my window to see Neji had climbed on the roof.

"Hey Sakura!" Neji said in a polite manner.

"Hello Neji" I said smiling

"Sakura I was wondering if you had anyone to go to the school dance with?" Neji said looking straight into my eyes. His lavender orbs showing curiousity and interest.

"No, I have been asked about..." I pulled out a calculator, "Twenty-eight times."

"And you said no to everyone?" Neji said about to laugh

"Of coarse what did you expect? None of them peaked my interest."

"Really? What type of guys peak your interest Sakura?" Neji said leaning closer

"I like the cute guys that have lavender eyes and a polite attitude..." I smiled and then I felt his lips brushing lightly against mine. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side.

_**'CHA! GO SAKURA!!! FIRST BOYFRIEND AND HE IS HOT!'**_

_'Thanks inner Sakura that's nice of yah! fro once that is' I said to my inner sakura in a laughing tone, 'that reminds me this is the secomd time we've kissed so actually wasn't he already my boyfriend when that happened...?_

_**'Well just depends actually I was controlling you but this was your own free will also bye!'**_

Neji broke the kiss and revieled a light red blush on his face, "So I guess you'll be my date to the dance?"

"Of coarse I'd love to Neji" I said smiling.

"I'll pick you up at seven okay" Neji said as he took his leave.

I began to giggle to myself as i fell onto my bed. I sat up for a moment to think. 'What am I gonna wear?'

I got up and walked calmly to my closet and began to search through many articals of clothing when somthing really caught my eye... It was a pink kimono with star and flower patterns. It had seemed so fimilier but I payed no mind. I walked deeper into the closet to look for some shoes. One pair also caught my eyes. It was a pair of white sandles with a redish pink lace that held it up.

I went into the bathroom and began to play with my hair... I knew what I was gonna do tonight...

As dark began to approch I put on my outfit and put my long hair down. I took my scisors and cut at the bangs and made them thiner and actually at least the thicker part of my bangs were grown out! 'Sort of like Cardcaptor Sakura's hair' I thought.

That's when I heard the door bell ring I felt my cheecks begin to heat up.

* * *

Opps Been busey lately... I felt like having a cliff hanger! HAHA sorry guys and girls whom are reading this I had to do it lolz! Well Next chapter hopefully will be up by saturday as long as my report card doesn't come back from the dead... sweat drop... I DID NOT FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOILET 'CAUSE I DOT 3 C's WHAT GAVE YOU ALL THAT IDEA??? 


	5. Dance part 2

Daughter to Father

Chapter 5: The Dance Prt. 2

I rushed down stairs with a smile. This was probably one of the happiest days of my life. When I finally came down stairs I saw my dad and Neji talking (oh god anything but"the talk").

"Hello Neji" I said happily, "Dad" I said giving him a look that said 'What are you doing'

"Hey Sakura you look pretty" Neji said with a big smile.

"I think we should run out before my dad breaks out the..." I started to whisper in his ear

"TIME FOR PHOTO'S!!" Kakashi yelled

"Is that what you were trying to run from"

"Yes! He takes one for a frame and another to send to friends and/or mess with on the computer"

I smiled uneasily as Kakashi took a few pictures and then Neji and I ran out of the house...

As we were walking I noticed it had began to gently snow, of coarse that was normal at this part of the winter. I looked over at Neji and smiled I had a wonderful feeling inside of me just waiting to burst! It was a happy and bubbly feeling and I now wonder does Neji feel it to?

Soon we had made our way to the school which was bursting with many different colored lights and you could just faintly hear a musical beat.

"So Sakura what do you want to do first? We could walk around the school yard or we could dance or secretly hit the desert table" Neji laughed.

"Well what do you want to do?" I said with my hands behind my back swinging around.

"Why don't we go for a walk" Neji said taking my hand. We walked off to the back of the school. There was almost nobody here and it was perfect. I could feel a warm and happy sensation fill my heart.

"A walk would be nice" I said with a big smile as we walked through the grass.

"Sakura, I want to tell you something" Neji said taking both of my hands and holding them tight.

"Yes Neji" I said. My heart was pounding and I could hear my inner self talking...

**'This is it Sakura it's got to be a confession! Just like in all of those cheesy romance movies and novels!"**

"Sakura I..." Neji started to say but, I cut him off with a kiss.

**'Sakura you ruined a cheesy romance novels moment!'**

"I love you to Neji" I said smiling. I then kissed him again but, with more pasion than before deepening it with every chance I got.

"Sakura... you're the most beautiful, sweetest, and wonderful girl I've ever met."

"Awe you're the sweetest" I said

And most of the night went on like this... Talking sweet to one another and telling eachother how we felt for eachother... and kissing... Now I'm starting to wonder what tomorrow will be like. Since tomorrow is school how will I act and what will happen? Only time will tell.

TBC

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but my computer broke! Well even though it's short deal with it! I'll keep writing tomorrow too and I'll try to finish my stories just for all my readers okay


	6. An unexpected meeting with Dad

Daughter to Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it okay!

Claimer: I do own the song Mirror's By My Black Revenge (You haven't heard of us at all okay lol)

Chapter 6: An encounter with "dad"

It had been a long night after the end of the dance. I had said good night to Neji and gave him a peck on the lips then quickly made my way upstairs into my room. Now all I really needed some sleep.

When I awoke the next morning I looked at my clock and smiled, "Only 6:30?" I got out of bed and took a nice long shower. The warm water slashed my skin cleansing it deeply. 'What's today?' I thought to myself. Then a brutal flashback came to me.

"You sluty whore you don't deserve to live under my roof!" A brown haired man said beating a small pink haired girl.

"Daddy stop it!" The girl shrieked. The girl was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Why couldn't you have not become a ninja you worthless..."

I stopped the flashback right there I didn't want to relive the moment, not even for a single second. Yes today was that day again, it was December 24th -the day before Christmas, Christmas eve- the day everything went wrong. I stepped out of the shower and wiped my face. I tried to stare at myself in the mirror but, I had to wipe the mist from it's surface. That's when a face appeared in the mirror, a scary face.

"Your the reason she died!" It yelled.

I screamed at the top of my lungs only my voice didn't sound. I fell to the floor and started to cry, "Why now, why today"

"Don't you remember?" It asked huffing, "Today was the day you killed your..." I cut the voice off with my shrill screams.

"STOP! PLEASE, STOP IT!" I screamed closing my eyes tightly crying even harder. I heard stomps coming up the stairs quickly, 'What is it?' I asked myself scared. My hands covered my face and my head was lowered near my lap.

"Sakura are you okay?" I heard a calm voice say in the distance.

I looked up to see no face was on the mirror, it was gone. 'What's happening to me? Why am I seeing things?' I shook my head and stood up wrapping myself with a towel. I heard knocks on my door and that's when everything faded back to normal.

"Sakura?" I heard my dad Kakashi say in a worried tone.

"I'm fine" I said taking a deep breath.

"What happened?" Kakashi said from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Um... I saw a spider, that's all. I'm fine don't worry" I lied laughing at myself. 'At least I hope I'm fine' I thought to myself.

I walked over to my closet and got dressed into a black mourning dress. Today I would visit my mothers grave and maybe put some closure to my "problem". I took another deep breath and walked over to my I-home to turn on some music. My I-pod played the song Mirror's By My Black Revenge (I own this song, no joke!)

somethings following me

somewhere in the dark depths of my heart

stealing and then killing my soul.

I look for it's essence,

it's no where near...

These mirror's climb into my mind,

into my soul,

tearing me apart

haunting me, oh haunting my existence today.

I fall asleep,

to escape this pain.

To mirror my self existence,

but in my mind

I can't see only but, painful distant memories

These mirror's climb into my mind, into my soul

tearing me apart

haunting me, oh haunting my existence today.

Then as the song was approaching the third verse my i-pod died, "What? My i-home usually charges my i-pod, what the heck! Oh... wait..." 'It died because the battery was already very low... no wonder' I thought. I took another deep breath and walked out of my room. My hands just swinging gently beside me. That's when I heard shouts from downstairs...

"She's my biological daughter not yours and I will take her back!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"You were seen as an unfit parent and I have adopted her, I will not allow you to beat on her ever again!" I knew this voice, it was Kakashi... Who is he talking to, I pondered over the question for a moment, that's when it hit me. 'No... Not him... Not my father...' I thought almost crying.

**"Sakura it'll be okay he can't take you, he beat on you. He's an unfit parent you're fine" My inner self said.**

"You don't understand Saku he gets everything he wants and he casts away what he doesn't." I said to my her.

**"Cha- he can't even touch you."**

I cast away my thoughts for a moment and went downstairs to see if the stuff I had just heard was really happening. I walked slowly down the stairs trying not to make a sound. I swiftly walked through the hall and peaked into the kitchen. It was all true, he was here... 'Oh someone just kill me now' I thought to myself. I then tried to escape when...

"Well if it isn't Sakura. How's my baby girl" I heard someone say from behind.

I turned around and tried to fake a smile as I looked up and my so called "Father".

"What you look as if you don't want to see me?" He said scratching his head, "Sakura, why won't you answer me?"

I wanted to leave, I don't want to see him now... Not now, and not EVER! "Don't talk to me. I don't ever want you to say my name! Not when that was her name!"

"You will have the name your mother and I gave you!" He yelled.

"Well she's not here anymore is she? And it's not my fault either! Why do you keep blaming me!" I ran away. I ran out of the house and away from everybody. I needed to talk to my mother... 'Maybe something about her death would tell me why this is happening to me, am I paranoid?' I thought to myself as I ran to the graveyard in the back of the Tranning grounds. It was cold suddenly as I ran passed Ichiraku and then as I made it to the training grounds... 'Why is it getting so cold?' I stopped at the entrance to the trainning grounds when I saw a huge trail of blood. I ran, following it until I reached the dying body of...

"NEJI!" I yelled. Tears were now flowing from my eyes, "PLEASE TELL ME YOUR STILL ALIVE!" I said as I placed my hand near his mouth to check for breathing. 'Oh my god, he's breathing! Don't worry Neji I'll save you!' I thought, as I began to use my healing abilities. Nobody knew I could do this, accept Lady Tsunade whom I don't normally talk about much... His wounds on his stomach began to close up and the bleeding on his arms began to stop. I sighed a relief, as I looked for anymore wounds that could possibly there. That's when his eyes began to slightly open.

"S-S-Sakura what h-happened?" Neji asked trying to get up, but failed.

"I don't know. I just found you laying here in a puddle of blood..." My eyes began to water up with happiness, "I'm so glad your okay!" I said as I tried to hug him. He cried out in pain, "Sorry I didn't realize you were in so much pain still" I sighed, "What happened?"

"I don't know but, I remember I was training and then some brown haired guy just came and I don't know what happened afterward..."

With Neji saying that, my eyes widened..., "Was he wearing a black shirt, jeans, and was he only about a foot taller than me?"

"Actually yes, why?" Neji asked.

"That was... my father" I said horrified.

TBC...


	7. Kidnapped

Daughter to Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it okay!

Chapter 7: Kidnapped

I lye on my bed trying to wipe the tears from my eyes, 'Neji... It's all my fault you're hurt. Damn it!' My stomach turned at the thought of Neji in so much pain.. Tears formed in my, _again._I once dreamed Happy dreams, but now nothing but horrible memories play over and over again. I got out of bed and turned on my iPod just to look at my picture's. 'Wow I looked so happy' It was Kakashi and I on one of our camping trips, 'I took lots of pictures that year didn't I?' I smiled as I scrolled through my pictures. More pictures of mostly Kakashi and I being goofballs and dorks. Wasn't this how Father and Daughter suppose to look like? Happy, having fun, being retarded, creating stupid inside jokes that aren't really that funny?

Then the most resent pictures came up, pictures from my new friends and school, Neji, pictures of the dance. Soon the happy memories came to a stop, my screen went black, and when I looked closer into it... My eyes widened and I turned around to see...! I was knocked out, everything was black, it was hard to breathe.

When I came to I was in a dark room, only lit by moonlight, 'I thought it was only three o'clock... Did I fall asleep?' Where was I, this didn't look like my room.

"No Dur Dorothy, It seems we're not in Kansas anymore!"

"Shut up Saku!" My voice was hoarse, my breathing was staggered. Suddenly my body became limp 'I can't move... What the hell is going on here!?'

"You've been poisoned, just like your mother" I heard a voice call

"Who are you and what are you talking about? My mother died of cancer! Cancer that was brought upon by my father's smoking habit!" I yelled, 'What the hell is he talking about' I winced in pain. 'I think I really am poisoned, but how?' At this point moving was impossible.

"Your mother really was beautiful, infact I loved the look on her face when I told her I was killing her." He paused, "You have the same expression on your face, 'What are you talking about? I'm not poisoned? You're scaring me'."

I looked around, there was no one in sight, who was this guy? Why can't I get myself out of this? Suddenly a kunai came in my direction, I couldn't move, and it stabbed me in the arm. I cried out pain, "Why are you doing this to me?" I cried out, 'Someone please help me!!!'

"That's a new one, your mother wasn't able to ask that one. She just looked at me and shed tears as she breathed her last breaths." He called out, I know this voice though I can't tell who it is...

"Why do you want to kill me though?" I cried as more blood oozed from my wound. 'I can't control my body in the least bit, maybe if I try hard enough I can somehow summon my dragon... I do have blood everywhere right?' I thought to myself. It won't work, my body was already too numb, I can't control my muscles.

"I loved your mother, she loved me of course things just don't work out, love just wasn't enough..." He said almost sadly, "Now I can only enjoy your screams of hurt and terror." This guy was demented, it wasn't my father though.

"Sakura, I'm fading..." I felt my inner self say croaking. She was dying, and so was I.

"Hold on, if you die then so do I!" I yelled out by accident. My vocal chords hurt from screaming.

"Tell me Saku are you fading?" The evil, demented bastard asked. "That's exactly what Saru said, I could hear your mothers inner self scream it was so, wonderful" He said after a slight pause. "I could talk for hours with you Sakura but this just isn't working, sweetheart you're dying and soon I'll have to move on to hear the screams of that boyfriend of yours."

My body suddenly got a jolt of Adrenalin, I could move just a little bit. I moved my hands and began to draw the necessary symbols to call my dragon. Another kunai was launched at me. I wasn't fast enough. I screamed as it hit my hand.

"I really do admire your ability to hand on, it's very fascinating"

"If you loved my mother so much why did you kill her"

"We hated to love each other, it was hard, and when it was all said and done she was no more" He said moving from the shadows.

"Show yourself" I said straining myself to hang on to life. I felt horrified when I saw...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ha-ha, A cliff hanger, sorry you're just gonna have to guess who the demented psychopath is. I'll try to update a little quicker lol just hope you were freaked out by this chapter lol


	8. The Dream

Daughter to Father

Chapter 8: The Dream

I never thought I'd see the day come, where my life slowly faded and burned to ash. I never thought I'd see the day I'd cry for the old times, no matter how bad they seemed before. I never thought the time would come, I'd beg for mercy as I laid at the hands of my own flesh and blood.

"Show yourself" I said straining myself to hang on to life. I felt horrified when I saw Kakashi appear before me, with a psychotic look upon his face, "Nnno iiit ccan't be!" I stuttered in a horrified tone.

He smiled evily, "Because that's how life is Sakura, just a pitiful illusion that is meaningless and not worth the time" He said in a low voice as he sauntered forward.

I screamed, not only out of terror, but from pain. The kunai he'd thrown at me was going to make me bleed to death if I didn't get out of here soon, 'No I can't die, it's not my time. I don't want to die!' I thought to myself as I struggled to even move my arm to take the kunai out.

He laughed seeing me in pain, "As I said life, an illusion. Everything is an illusion" Something wasn't right with his tone of voice. There's no way it could have been Kakashi in the first place, then who…? I didn't bother thinking about it as I continued trying to free myself.

I cried out in pain every time I tried to move, that's when I heard Saku, "Think about his words… an illusion… this is just…" Her voice faded, and that's when I knew what it was. I closed my eyes and began to numb my senses, letting go of all my pain and letting, what I thought would be death originally, engulf me.

I breathed heavily as I came back to reality, I was still in bed. My room was dark and the moon was my only source of light. I looked around cautiously, Was that real, a dream, or was it that someone casted genjutsu on me? Either way, I had no answer, and nothing to support it. I sighed as I got out of bed, walked to my door, and peeked out into the hallway paranoid.

I had a sudden fight-or-flight adrenailine surge as I turned around to see… nothing. 'You're just paranoid Sakura. You need to relax…' I thought to myself as I carefully slipped down the hallway and down the stairs. It seemed that when I tried not to make noise, that's all I did. Every step I made sounded like it was a loud clash of pans. I shivered as I made my way to the door, pulling on my jacket I slipped out and into the night.

I needed to see Neji, just to check on him, make sure he was alright. I sighed as I shivered from the brisk air. The walk to the hospital seemed like forever, it almost felt as if the closer I got the farther away the place was. I just continued on with ease, taking deep breaths, and kept telling myself to calm down because everything was going to be alright, but why did I feel as though it wasn't? I looked up into the sky, the sun was just barely starting to peek over the horizon, 'I need to hurry' I thought to myself as I rushed myself to the hospital. I walked inside and took a deep breath as I walked to the front desk, "Are visitors allowed at this time?" I asked with hope in my voice.

The nurse at the desk nodded and instructed me to fill out the visitors form and she'd lead me to whom ever I was visiting. I shivered as I entered Neji's room, he may have been sleeping soundly, but I felt as though this place crawled with danger. I sighed as I looked at him, he was going to be alright, that's all that matters to me. I pulled up a chair and watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful and happy. I smiled placing a light kiss on his cheek.

The light draft in the hospital actually felt nice, like this place wasn't filled with souls on the verge of dying. I sighed, sitting back, and trying to relax myself. Why me? Why does everything I wish not to occur, happen anyway? These were questions not even the greatest worrier could answer. So why in the world would I think I could? That answer is simple, because I'm stupid and I really need to think before I act. I sighed more as I watched over my Neji, all I wanted was to keep him safe. It seemed I was started to drift to sleep again, I didn't want to, though it seemed I couldn't stop myself…

I awoke to the sound of screaming, so much screaming. The voice sounded familiar, "No, please stop! Let me have my baby" It was a woman, screaming with the want to save her child who hadn't even been born yet. I looked around, I saw a woman with long pink hair, much like mine. She was in a corner, bleeding horrifically, "Please…" She begged, though it was obvious if she'd made it out, she'd die anyway. A figure creeped up holding a kunai. It was another woman, with long purple hair… her aura seemed so familiar, so did her looks.

"Who are you?" I tried to ask as I walked up to the woman with the Kunai, but it seemed she couldn't hear me, infact… no one could hear me.

Another woman with long blonde hair rushed inside, along with a man with crazy looking silver hair. The blonde rushed to the woman to heal her, as the man restrained the other woman in a head lock. The faces seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't make them out. Then the blonde woman called out a name, "Kakashi keep her restrained" She yelled out, then I knew exactly who the man and woman were, it was Kakashi and Tsunade. I still had so many more questions, Who are the other two? Why is this happening? Why can't anyone hear me?

I woke then, in utter shock. All my senses were hightened, the littlest sounds seemed so much louder now. "Sakura? Are you alright?" asked someone from above my head. I looked up seeing lavender like orbs, "You look kind of pale."

I was silent for a moment, "…Me? I'm fine. I'm more worried about you" I said in a soft tone, biting my bottom lip some. "I just… had a strange dream."


End file.
